Hugging
by Epicminion
Summary: Who would have thought Soul was the more physically affectionate one in their relationship? Maka certainly did, their friends though? Not so much... In which Soul is a cuddle whore and Maka the target of his affections.


Hey! how are you today! so, this was a prompt from urmilkovich on tumblr! the original prompt was soma and hugging but it kind of turned into snuggling... opps? Its very fluffy though! :D anyway, i hope you enjoy! Maybe if you have time and you want to you could leave a review as a belated birthday present? :D

* * *

"What the hell, Soul?" Maka asked, annoyance creeping in to her usually calm voice.

Soul just grinned.

"What?" He asked in reply and stretched over even more of the couch (he could take up all the couch and in his mind it was a major accomplishment. In Maka's mind it was just plain annoying.).

"You know, Soul. Just get up and sit like a proper human being so we can watch the movie."

Soul grinned but didn't move. Maka growled. Soul, fearing a Maka Chop reached up, grabbed Maka around the waist, hugging her and pulled her down on top of him.

She made a really cute squealing noise as she landed on his chest.

He grinned and nuzzled his cheek against the crown of her head.

Soul did this a lot, he would grab Maka and initiate some form of cuddling before letting her go, if he even let her go. Maka didn't mind, it was nice and warm and made her feel safe but damn, badly timed cuddling was annoying. Soul, however felt that their was no such thing as badly timed cuddling and so he would have his arms around her 24/7 if she let him.

Soul Evans was a closet cuddle whore.

* * *

Maka, Tsubaki and the twins sat in gallows mansion for "girl talk" as Liz called it. Maka called it "getting to escape from failing at basketball with the boys time".

Either one worked, really.

"I just really wish that Blackstar was more affectionate," Tsubaki said with anguish evident in her voice (for something entirely invalid for someone to be so upset about, in Maka's opinion.) "he never wants to snuggle on the couch, it's either a modest distance between us or we are making out."

Maka snorted and her face twisted into an expression of disgust when given the mental image of her childhood friend and the girl in front of her kissing.

At this point Liz had joined in the conversation to complain about ex's of the past who were not meeting her personal standards for physical affection, even patty had joined in at this point.

Maka guessed she didn't know what she was missing, but damn. Was this really that great of a thing?

Noticing her lack of input in the conversation the girls turned on her.

"What about you, Maka. Don't you wish Soul was more affectionate?" Liz asked innocently (or at least she tried, Liz was not innocent about this sort of thing).

Maka snorted. The idea was completely stupid. First if all, she and Soul were not dating. Second of all, she and Soul where not dating. Third of all, she and Soul were not dating. Fourth of all, Soul was the most physically affectionate damn boy on the planet when he was alone with her. Hell, he even held her hand a lot when not alone.

Maka tried to explain to Liz that she was fine with how affectionate Soul was, really. When Liz didn't let it go, Maka added that her and Soul where not dating, Liz just smirked and put her hand in her shoulder, looked her straight in the eyes and said "sure" in a very mocking tone.

"We aren't! Really!" Maka exclaimed as Liz looked at her condescendingly.

At Liz's raised eyebrow her protesting continued.

"We are not dating and even if we were, that boy is the most death damned affectionate person on the planet. He would hug me 24/7 if I let him," Maka explained.

"Wait," Tsubaki said, curling her fingers around the pillow she had in her lap. "Soul is the one who initiates all the affectionate stuff you guys do?"

Maka nodded.

Liz grinned like a cat.

"Maka, sweetie," the older blond said, "tell us alllll about it."

* * *

Maka was exhausted. "Girl talk" had turned in to "interrogate Maka about how affectionate Soul was talk" and after that it had turned to "interrogate Maka about how she felt about Soul talk".

So when Maka finally got home she was tired and irritable. She wanted to rest on the couch and read but it was her turn to cook. Argh.

She turned on the radio before moving towards the kitchen and started to chop up vegetables.

So, what did Soul decide to when she was cooking?

Take a guess. If you guessed hug her from behind you are correct.

This made Maka quite annoyed. Why did he have to do this all the time?! It was bad enough all their friends thought they were dating and he only liked her platonically. But then he went an pulled this. Holding her in his arms all the time. It was warm, she generally liked it but he had awful timing. She did not want the object of her affection pressed against her back after an afternoon of denying their relationship.

"Soul, let go," she gritted out.

"Nope," the boy replied lazily, "your warm."

Maka blushed and almost stuttered, stumbling over her response in her head before quickly smoothing her face and telling him in a bored voice that she was cooking now and she was not in the mood.

His response? To snuggle closer to her, his chest flush against her back and his face nuzzling her neck.

His _face_ nuzzling her neck.

Maka stiffened.

"Soul, stop it," Maka growled, anger rolling off her in waves and her hand itched for a book.

She could feel the grin he had pressed against her neck.

"Make me," he replied, pride evident in his voice.

Maka sighed and spun around in his arms, his face much too close to hers to be comfortable (ok, she would have been fine with it if she didn't want to kiss him). His arms where around her waist and hers where around her neck.

The song playing if the radio was winding down and before the next one started Soul pulled her flat against his chest once again, her face by the top of his rib cage.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" He asked as he pulled back slightly from her.

Maka stuttered. She had no idea about what to say as a slow song started up and Soul tilted her face upwards to his, staring into her eyes. His deep, ruby red eyes. Maka was almost the same colour as said eyes as he leaned his face closer, just resting their foreheads together before closing his eyes. Maka stiffened. She had read enough romance novels to know what came next. She scrunched her eyes shut.

But he never kissed her, he just held her close as they swayed gently back and forth on the kitchen floor, her eyes opening and one of her hands brushing his face.

At this his eyes shot open and he looked into hers. He was too close to her but she didn't push him away. Instead she adjusted her hold on his neck and stepped closer to him, breaking their eye contact and resting her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes again and she could hear Soul's heart. It was pounding hard against his chest. She could feel it frantically fast as she pulled him closer yet again as they swayed softly, gently in the kitchen. When the song faded out the stayed where they were for another few minutes before Soul pulled back, Maka adjusting the positron of her head so that they were making eye contact again.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight," Soul said, it wasn't really a question but she could hear the questioning way he said it through their bond and the frantic worried beating of his heart. "Just the two of us."

"Like… a date?" Maka hazarded, her voice shaky and unsure, pulling away even more.

"If-if you want," Soul replied, his voice shaking and his hand reached up to come to rest on the back of his neck as he blushed bright red (it was adorable).

"I would like that," Maka replied, looking down and blushing cutely.

"Where would you like to go?" Soul asked, a huge grin on his face (thank good he wasn't rejected, that would have really sucked). Maka, catching his enthusiasm looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

"Where ever you want," she replied, smiling brightly.

"You chose," Soul answered.

"You pick!"

Soul grinned, his face suddenly splitting, revealing his pointy teeth.

"Make me," he said with a self-confident smirk.

Maka squeaked and hid her face against his chest. Soul grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head as his arms wrapped around her once again.

"We could always get burgers," Maka said, her words muffled by his chest.

"Sounds cool," Soul replied before gently pulling her towards the door.

"Wait!" Maka said, panicked."I have to get ready!"

"For what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Maka blushed in response.

"I- I wanted to look pretty for our first date," she said, her eyes cast down.

Soul pulled her close to him yet again.

"Maka, you are always beautiful," he replied lovingly.

Maka's face flamed for what seemed like the five hundredth time that day.

"Thank you," she said. "Can I just change my outfit?"

Soul leaned down, and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"You can wear whatever you want," he replied as Maka smiled once again and slid out of his embrace.

"I'll be right back," she smiled.

As soon as Maka closed the door to her room Soul rushed to his. He frantically grabbed a pair of plain black jeans in the place of his current red ones and and changed out if the tank top he had been wearing for a white V-neck. On a whim, he grabbed his thick black headband and pulled it on.

Perfect.

Soul went back out to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Maka.

HE didn't have to wait long for her because two minutes later Maka walked out of her room.

She was stunning, she had a black skirt and a green T-shirt with white shinigami skulls on it and she was wearing her nice boots Liz had bought her for her birthday.

Maka giggled before offering him her hand and pulling him up. Smiling up at him as they walked out of the door together.

* * *

The date had gone really well, in Soul's opinion. He and Maka had held hands as they walked to their favourite burger restaurant (not all that unusual of an occurrence, though he had to admit that there was now a lot more blushing involved), supper had gone like every other meal and now they were just chilling in the park.

He was wondering if it was too soon to kiss her.

It probably was... And he would probably do it anyway.

Soul grinned as they walked, their fingers intertwined, their joined hands swinging.

When they arrived back at their apartment Maka reached for her keys but before she could unlock the door Soul stopped her.

"Thank you," he said his red eyes staring in to hers as he stood close to her again, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms went around him neck for the second time that day.

He slowly, slowly moved his face closer to hers, closing the gap inch by inch until their lips where all but touching.

He waited a few more seconds, looking into her eyes, his soul asking for her permission. When she gave it, he sealed the last centimetre between them. He was kissing her. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing, her arms tightening around his neck as he held her tighter. Their lips slanted against each other softly, their noses bumping uncomfortably together.

Soul quickly decided this was his new favourite thing to do (even better than taking naps on the couch).

After what felt like a life time, Maka pulled away, her breath coming in short gasps and her face flushed. Soul grinned down at her and she smiled up at him before the girl moved to unlock the door, Soul's arm still around her waist.

Yes, Soul was a cuddle whore but Maka wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
